


Lazy Day

by DragonSaphiraReads



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Sick Fic, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSaphiraReads/pseuds/DragonSaphiraReads
Summary: Thomas can’t function without his Logic. However, sometimes circumstances force Logan to take a break.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619986
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Like listening to podfics? You can listen to this oneshot on my YT channel here https://youtu.be/TLq59gQ1010

Sides didn’t get sick. Up until this day, Logan had thought that to be an undeniable fact. 

But he couldn’t argue with the current facts, which were that he had woken up with a splitting headache, sore throat, stuffy nose, and a body temperature that was several degrees higher than the expected range. At least, that’s what the thermometer was telling him, but he didn’t feel like he was any warmer than normal. In fact, he was almost positive it was malfunctioning, because he was shivering uncontrollably.

However, sick or not, Thomas couldn’t afford for him to not do his job. Logan operated too many important functions to take a leisure day, so instead he summoned a jumbo box of tissues and some ibuprofen to treat his fever and headed downstairs to grab something for breakfast before anyone else came downstairs and insisted he abandon his work for rest he didn’t require. 

The coffee machine was set on a timer, so there was a fresh cup waiting for him when he walked downstairs. The steam from the mug helped to clear his sinuses, but the hot drink didn’t make his fever any more bearable. He grabbed a yogurt cup and a water bottle from the fridge before heading back to his room, setting them both on his desk. 

He needed to help Thomas with his schedule for the upcoming week, but even after eating and downing his coffee, his eyes refused to focus on the page. Instead, the words kept swimming in his vision until he had to drop his pen and hold his face in his hands from how dizzy he was getting. 

There was a knock at his door, and Patton walked in before Logan could muster the strength to turn him away. 

“Hey Lo, I was looking for something, do you know where... are you ok?”

Logan didn’t move, hoping that Patton wouldn’t come too close. “I’m fine, just a little headache. What did you need?”

Patton didn’t respond, instead coming to his side and pressing the back of his hand to Logan’s forehead. The logical side couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him - Patton’s hand was so _warm_!

“Logan, you’re burning up!”

“It’s... just a slight fever. I’m perfectly fine - Thomas can’t afford for me to stop working.” Logan argued, but Patton started brushing his hair back with his fingers and he crumbled slightly. It wasn’t fair... his boyfriend knew him too well. 

“Logan...” Patton murmured softly. “Don’t you think Thomas would want you to take care of yourself?”

“I...”

“C’mere, why don’t we get you back into bed? Or you can come downstairs and sit with Roman, if you want?”

“Patton, I really need to do this...”

Patton hummed, slowly pulling the planner from underneath Logan’s arms and glancing at it. “Well, maybe Roman can help you then! You can tell him what to write, and he’ll write it for you!”

“I can do it for myself!”

The moral side raised an eyebrow, turning the book back to Logan and letting him see the page. It was then that he realized that everything he’d written down was complete chicken scratch - completely illegible. 

Patton grabbed his arm and gently pulled him from his chair, hooking their arms together as he lead Logan downstairs. 

Roman was lounging on the couch, a notebook in his hands as he lazily sketched in it, tilting his head back to see them. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Logan’s not feeling too well! Do you think you could sit with him and help him finish his work so he can get some rest without worrying?”

The prince grinned, opening his arms and gesturing Logan closer. “Of course! C’mere you little workaholic, lemme see what you’re up to!”

Logan grumbled at the nickname, but went over to him after grabbing his planner from Patton. The moral side went into the kitchen, and the sound of pots and pans clanging around became background noise as he shuffled around. 

Roman pulled him close, letting Logan lean against his chest and holding the planner to the side. The logical side’s mind was foggy, so it was actually quite helpful to have another set of eyes on his project. Roman was usually the one to help with planning anyways, so he didn’t mind it too much. 

But leaning against a warm body while he felt so cold was distracting, and Roman’s left arm was cradling him in such a way that made him feel so secure. 

“You good, teach?” Roman mumbled, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. Logan shivered, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the fever or something else. 

“Mm...” 

Roman slowly closed the planner, setting it to the side and shifting to lean back more comfortably on the couch. He tugged Logan closer, nuzzling him and threading his fingers through his hair. “I think it’s time to take a break. D’ya wanna watch something?”

“No... you shouldn’t get so close, you’ll catch it as well.”

“Well I’m not going to let you go back to your room! You’d probably try and get more work done! I have to make sure that you rest! It’s what a good boyfriend does!” Roman insisted, holding Logan tighter. 

It was flawed logic, but Logan was too tired to argue with him. He just gave up, leaning back against the prince and letting his eyelids drift closed until Patton came into the living room with a bowl of steaming soup. 

“Is he sleeping?” He heard Patton whisper, and Logan cracked an eye open. “Oh, good! You need to eat something, so I made you a little soup!”

Logan took it quietly, mumbling his thanks as he took a bite. The warmth spread into his limbs and he nearly cried - he was just so cold!

Patton turned the TV on as Logan ate, scrolling through their options before selecting a documentary about the Andromeda galaxy. Then, once he was done, he set Logan’s bowl onto the coffee table and settled in on his other side, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and cuddling him close. 

“You two are going to get sick...” Logan tried to insist, but they wouldn’t listen to him. And they were so warm...

He didn’t get far into the documentary, falling asleep within the first ten minutes. When he woke, he was back in his room and it was dark, indicating that he had slept through the entire day. Roman must have carried him back to his bed at some point, and Patton had probably tucked him in. There were extra blankets on his bed, and some medicine on his nightstand with a glass of water. 

He did feel better though. His headache had dimmed significantly, and his nose was still stuffed but it was less painful now. His fever had died down as well, he found when he took his temperature. He wasn’t fully recovered yet of course- he would need to let the illness run its course over the next few days. 

But he felt significantly better, and he silently thanked his boyfriends for insisting that he take it easy. 

However, if either of them complained of a headache or a fever in the next few days, he would have no sympathy for them. 

And if he offered to heat up the leftover soup for them when it inevitably did happen, it was only because he didn’t want to let food go to waste.


End file.
